


Rounded By A Sleep

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "I could hunker down at your place," Crowley offers, sprawled out over the arms of his throne. "Slither over, watch you eat cake." Please, angel, he doesn't add. It's only until June, right? That's not long for us.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlet Omens [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Rounded By A Sleep

"I could hunker down at your place," Crowley offers, sprawled out over the arms of his throne. "Slither over, watch you eat cake." Please, angel, he doesn't add. It's only until June, right? That's not long for us. His mouth keeps going, offering wine. As much wine as Aziraphale wants. As much (unspoken) anything that Aziraphale wants, if he'll only take Crowley's company alongside it.

But no, Aziraphale's already pointing out that it'll be breaking the rules, as if he still has to answer to Heaven. As if they weren't on their own side now.

He can practically hear the yearning in his angel's voice, the self-denial. Perhaps June is moving too fast again? Better make it longer. He twists in the throne, drawing his knees up close to his chest so he can rest his feet on the arm. Very evil, feet on the chair arm.

"Right," he sighs. Boredom, it's just boredom wearing him down. How much past June won't be too soon? "I'm setting the alarm for July." He takes a breath he doesn't need, but it steadies his voice. "Goodnight, angel."

"Crowley," Aziraphale says, very softly, after a moment. "Ask me again..." but the only response is the dialing tone.


End file.
